July
by mellyb6
Summary: Dealing with the Kangaroo is about Bella expecting a child, right? Did you ever wonder how Jacob and Bella came to conceive  that baby? Let's look a little closer. Written for Fandom4Tsunami.


This was written as a part of the Fandom4Tsunami compilation back in April-May. It's an outtake from my main fic, _**Dealing with the Kangaroo**_.

Thanks to **chefdiamondheart** for beta'ing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight-related.

* * *

><p><strong>July.<strong>

From what we could see outside of the car, you would have thought that the evening had been ruined for us. We were supposed to have a quiet picnic on the beach. Instead, we were locked in the car, watching the rain pour. Our evening wasn't bad, though. I was with Jacob, just the two of us, and it was a great improvement to the frenzy that our lives were at the moment. Even though we were getting married, it seemed that we weren't spending time together at all. I always had to be somewhere with my mom or with Sue to get things ready. There was always an appointment to go to. I barely saw Jacob. Well, I saw him a lot but it had always something to do with the wedding, and I was stressed which meant that I couldn't enjoy it very much. So when he had suggested taking a night just for us, without anyone else to interfere, I was more than excited.

The rain was an obstacle since we couldn't get any fresh air. On the bright side, we had music from the radio. We had pushed the seats as far away from the dashboard as we could, my legs stretched in the newly made space. Jacob was too big to do the same but at least, he didn't feel like he was confined in a too small space. I didn't even have to cook for tonight, which was also a great relief. Renée arrived last week and even though she had booked a room at a local hotel, she spent most of her day at Charlie's with us. I had to cook for more people then. Sue had offered to do it, too, since it was her house, but cooking usually helped me relax. Today had just been a very hard day and I didn't think I could get my mind around cooking. So pizza it was.

"Want the last piece?" Jacob asked, pointing to the almost empty box propped on his lap.

"No, I'm good, thanks." I laughed when he practically inhaled it before throwing the box behind the seat. I really wanted to relax and didn't think of getting mad at him for using my car as a trash bin. Instead, I sank further down in my seat, closing my eyes and sighing.

"It's nice not to constantly have someone chatting next to you. I thought I was going to go crazy."

"Your mom's pretty excited about the wedding, isn't she?" Jacob found it hilarious that Renée was acting like a wedding planner. She didn't like marriage, she had something against it so I'd assumed she wouldn't be that pleased with her daughter taking this step in life. I had been wrong. She knew Jacob and liked him a lot and from what Charlie told her during all these years, she had finally wrapped her mind around the idea that I was getting married. I was the one who was having difficulties processing the idea that in one month I would be Jacob's wife.

"I'd say that she's even more excited than me. Not that I don't want to marry you," I added quickly, perfectly aware that Jacob had freaked out in the past when I'd said things that might have meant that I wanted to call off the wedding. "I'm really looking forward to getting married. I just wish we would have had a smaller wedding."

"Our wedding isn't big, honey. It's just us, our parents and our friends."

"You know what I mean." I opened my eyes when his fingers touched my hand. I turned my head to the left to meet his grin. "You still don't want to go to Vegas? I'm sure it'll be great and…"

"No way. Your mom would kill us."

"You're certainly right. But still, it would be less stressful and all." I pouted. He laughed, closing the space between us to kiss me. I knew it was pointless to ask again since, even if planning the wedding was a lot of pressure, it was going to be wonderful. I just wanted to make sure that Jacob didn't feel like we had to do something big to make me happy. We had already had this conversation dozens of times before, and I didn't want to have it again so I gave in to his kiss.

"Wanna move things to the backseat?" he whispered against my lips. They then moved down to my neck, sucking at the skin there and making me want to do exactly what he just suggested.

"We both know you don't fit in this backseat." This made him chuckle, sending vibrations all over my body. I didn't want to end up with a black eye one month shy of the wedding because Jacob was too tall for my car. One time had been enough.

"That's a shame. You should have bought a bigger car."

"Hey! Don't blame my car! My car's perfect. It's not its fault if you're freakishly big!"

"Oh, there are other things about me that are big, too, and you aren't complaining about those." I smacked his arm in response to his smirk. I had to admit that it was nice to spend a couple of hours being harassed by Jacob's doubtful sense of humor. I was tired of the ball of nerves that my mom was, which in return made me very nervous, too. I wanted the wedding to be over already. The ceremony didn't matter so much to me. All I cared about was the result: being married to Jacob.

"You don't fit in the backseat, but we can fit in only one seat." I scooted over until I was sitting on his lap. He seemed to like that very much because his lips found my neck again as soon as I was settled. My back was pressed to his chest and while it was a great position for snuggling, I believed he wanted more than snuggling so I turned around until I was somehow straddling him.

"Better." He grinned , his hands finding my waist to draw me even closer. My own hands went around his neck, grabbing the hair there and pulling him in to kiss me.

"We look like teenagers," I realized with a laugh. We were making out in a car, in a deserted parking lot. It'd been years since we'd done something like that. "We probably should stop, Jake. Someone could see us."

"And? I don't care. You're my sexy fiancée and if I don't kidnap you, you don't have time for me. So I'm keeping you with me and to hell with people. They can watch if they want."

"Jake!"

"Sorry. Kidding, Bells," he whispered in my ear, his hands sneaking up under my top made me forget that, for one split second, I was about to get mad at him. His skin warmed my bare stomach as his mouth was leaving a trail of wet kisses down from my lips to the opening of my blouse. The moment his fingers grazed my breasts, I decided it didn't matter so much if we were caught. Besides, with the rain outside, I doubted anyone would be out on the beach tonight, especially when darkness was coming pretty fast.

"I think this thing should come off. It's getting on my way," he mumbled against my skin, his lips finding the first buttons. There is something extremely hot in having your fiancé popping your clothes open with his teeth. Actually, it could have been hot if Jacob's way of doing it hadn't been to rip everything apart. I decided that I didn't care about that either when he placed an open-mouthed kiss right between my breasts.

A loud moan escaped from my throat as his hand returned to my left breast, kneading it not so carefully. I threw my head back, arching my back to give him more skin to explore. At the same time, I ground my hips to meet his crotch, the heat radiating from down there making me gasp in pleasure. What Jacob was doing to my body was worth anything else in the world. I let my blouse slid down my arms to get rid of it. My bra came off next.

"Oh, God!" I exclaimed after Jacob moved his mouth just a little bit to the right to take my nipple between his teeth, sucking at it. I grabbed his head to pull him so close to me that he might not even have been able to breathe anymore. As long as he didn't complain, I was good to keep going. I wasn't sure if Jacob would ever complain to me about something I did to him while we were together. A big guy like him was never hurt in bed or in a car seat for that matter.

I realized after a few seconds that if he was making me feel extra good, I wasn't doing anything for him in return. Sure, I was grinding my hips against him harder and harder, but he must have felt not so comfortable in his jeans. I let go of his hair to trail my hands down his chest. I traced the defined outline of his muscles through his tee-shirt until I reached the hem of it. There, I expertly slipped my fingers underneath the fabric to finally touch his skin. It made me powerful to know that I was the one that could make him shudder like he was right now. His groan was muffled but I heard it all the same. I was too attuned to his body's reactions to miss it. My fingers kept on going down, trailing just above his jeans but never quite going where they would have made him feel very good.

"I can't open your pants, Jake."I said after trying to work the button open for too long in my opinion. There wasn't any room in the car and I couldn't concentrate when he was worshipping my breasts. I was sitting down on him completely and there was no way for me to stand up to let him help me. I felt the hand that was on my chest joining mine between us but it wasn't any luckier.

"Hold on, Bells. I think that if I…" Everything happened so fast after that. Jacob lifted me by the waist to raise himself from his seat just a little bit to open his jeans. He was annoyed by the situation, didn't pay attention to what he was doing and my head hit the roof rather hard.

"Ouch!" I cried out in surprise, clutching my head in reflex, which made me lose the little balance that I had. I fell down on Jacob's lap, my knee crashing right between his legs by accident. I'd been wrong before. There weren't a lot of things that could hurt Jacob physically but hitting him in the crotch was one of those.

"God dammit! Fuck!" He clutched himself in pain as I was trying to get back to the passenger seat. I grabbed my blouse from the dashboard to cover myself. My vision refocused quickly when the pain from my head faded and I realized that all the car windows were fogged. If someone was coming our way, it must have been pretty obvious what had been going in here. Except that nothing had really happened. This car was definitely too small for Jacob, backseat _and_ front seat included.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I asked him. He was breathing loudly but smiled weakly anyway.

"Yeah, I'll live. You got me by surprise, that's all. How's your head?"

"Fine. I may get a bump but it's okay."

"This sucks. I mean, we kinda killed the mood but everything was so good before that. And we can't even go back to my house. My Dad's watching some show of his on TV."

"My house's full as well. I could call Seth to ask him to take Charlie and Sue out but…"

"I don't need the kid to help me get laid, _please_." I had to bite my tongue to prevent me from arguing with him on that. I didn't want to argue tonight. It was supposed to be a quiet evening just for the two of us, no matter how much I disliked the fact that he despised Seth whenever he had the chance.

"He wouldn't have been able to anyway. Renée's showing Sue how to create some flower arrangements or whatever. She's gotten very interested by all this wedding planning business."

"Just you wait and she'll quit her job to start her own enterprise." I laughed along with him because it was something that my mother was capable of doing. Jacob leaned over to kiss me after his breathing was under control once again. "Even if I just got to feel you up for a few minutes, it was great, Bells."

"It looks like the world wants us to wait for our wedding night, doesn't it? I wish the world would have left us in peace tonight." I pouted, which made him laugh once more. "I wanted to be with you and if I have to go to a hotel for that then that's where we'll go." I knew I sounded ridiculous, yet I didn't want my plans to be cancelled because Jacob was too freaking big for the car and I was too clumsy. I expected him to make fun of me for sounding like such a spoiled brat. Instead, he looked at me like he just had a brilliant idea. A mischievous spark lit up his eyes, and he straightened up in his seat before turning on the ignition.

"I know a place that is better than a hotel. Deserted and free."

"Where is that?"

"Really, really close. It has white walls and not a lot of furniture yet, but it's going to look very cozy one day. The cabinets in the kitchen are red and silver, and I think that the woman who chose them has pretty good taste, and…"

"Oh my God! You're taking me to the house?" I exclaimed, realizing what he was hinting at. I had to refrain myself from bouncing on my seat. "Are you done with the wallpaper? Can I actually go inside without being afraid of messing something up?"

"Yes, you can. We finished this morning. There're a couple of things that need to be finished but I think I can tell you that it's done. I wanted to surprise you tomorrow when it'll be a little cleaner inside. If you don't mind getting a little dirty, we can go now, though."

I was excited to be able to see my future home almost done. It didn't make me miss the double meaning in his words and the smirk plastered on his face. I tried not to blush too hard, deciding to stay silent. I couldn't wait to see how my living room looked.

When Jacob pulled into what was to become our front yard, I couldn't help but feel a little proud. I'd never had a place that truly belonged to me. This house was it for me and I was so excited. The outside didn't look great yet, but it didn't matter. We would have time for flowers and a garden later. What mattered was what was inside. I already knew that the bathroom and the kitchen were completely done. The guys had been working on it every single weekend for a year. With their strength, it was no wonder that it was almost finished.

Jacob led me inside, pointing to the obstacles on the floor. It hadn't been cleaned, and there was a heavy layer of dust everywhere. I didn't focus on it. What caught my attention was that the walls weren't bare anymore. They were covered with the wall paper we had spent hours choosing. It was so pretty. I felt my smile grew wider as I touched the closest wall in awe.

"It's amazing, Jake. You did a great job. It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it." His arms snuck around my waist as we looked at the fireplace standing in a corner of the living room. It was looking lonely at the moment, but we would be adding basic furniture over the few weeks left before the wedding so we wouldn't have to sleep with just a mattress on the floor. Actually, I wouldn't have minded as long as I could share it with Jacob. On the other hand, Charlie couldn't imagine leaving his daughter in her new house without a proper bed.

"We can put the TV over there and then there's enough room for the dog's basket just near the fireplace."

"Or the dog could sleep on the porch."

"Jake!" I smacked his arm, trying to sound offended. His laughter grazed my neck softly, and I sighed. He loved the dog. He simply didn't know it yet.

"It's just that I don't think I would be comfortable making love to you in here if I know the dog's around." His lips touched my shoulder once, twice, before moving up to the side of my face that I tilted to the side to give him better access. Our mouths eventually locked as I spun around, and caught myself by putting both hands on his biceps.

He didn't waste any time pulling me even closer to him so I could feel his entire body. And he was much ready to resume our activities from earlier. I didn't love a lot of things which were related to Jacob being a werewolf, but I had to admit that sometimes, his quick healing was handy. It was obvious that I couldn't have hurt him really bad but still. I felt his hands on my bare breasts and moaned loudly. I was feeling hot, and I had trouble standing up even with his arms as a great support. Jacob's hands went down to my ass and as if I weighted nothing, he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around my waist. I missed his warmth on my chest but his fingers returned to pleasuring me as soon as I was secured in his arms.

I felt him walking toward what I assumed was the kitchen when he gently put me on a bare counter, never breaking our kiss. I pushed him closer, digging my feet in his ass so his erection could press against my center through his jeans. He groaned loudly, ripping my blouse open, not caring about the remaining buttons this time. My bra was still lost somewhere in the car. We started to rock gently at first as he devoured my nipples with his hands and mouth. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out loud.

It was easier for me to touch him in this position. My fingers roamed freely over his chest before sliding under the fabric to pull it up, hinting that he should take it off. It made me feel special to know that I could make him shiver with pleasure only by running the tip of my fingers along his abs, drawing patterns on them, taking my time to go down to where he needed my touch more. Our hips hadn't stopped moving at all but the sound of my denim shorts against the counter was the only sound in the room with our heavy breathing and the moans that were starting to fill the air. I didn't really care how loud I could be. Nobody was around to hear us.

"I need more, Jake," I panted as our lips unlocked so we could breathe. He went on to kiss from my shoulders to my breasts, teasing me just a little, and he knelt down. It brought his face between my legs and I gasped in anticipation. Too slowly, he kissed my bare thighs, trailing his fingers until he was touching me through my clothing. I squirmed but he was having none of it. He kissed me there, and inhaled deeply.

"Jake," I whined. I looked down at him to see that he seemed to be enjoying the teasing too much. He was smiling mischievously at me. "Take them off already, dammit."

He knew perfectly well that I only swore when things were getting hot between us or that I really pissed. I wasn't angry at the moment. I just wanted him to finally make me feel good. I gave him a pleading look and after he kissed me again, he stood up, lifted me a little from the counter, and one second later, my shorts were no longer on me.

"Is that better?" he whispered, his hot breath fanning over my ear as his hand was busy working my panties out of his way. I couldn't say anything when his fingers found my wet folds. They ran over them, teasing and pleasing all at the same time. I cried out in his shoulder, digging my nails deep in his back as one of his magical fingers entered me without any warning. It hadn't been necessary. It was something that I needed like I needed air. It had been too long and it felt like I wouldn't be able to last long. I didn't want to come on his finger, though. I wanted more from tonight.

I braced myself to put my hand over his, lifting my head to look at him in the eyes. I stopped his movements, my other hand already busy working on the zipper of his jeans. Jacob kissed me passionately, his tongue sneaking into my mouth, mimicking the movement of his fingers that had resumed their business down there. I didn't complain because I was stroking his length, too, preparing him for what was next.

"Get your fingers out of the way now." I often surprised myself when we were together like this. After we were done, I would usually blush at the things I had said but Jacob didn't seem to mind. I was less shy just before having sex. He might wish that I would stop being shy altogether when we were intimate. I couldn't. But it didn't matter.

We both groaned as he pushed deep into me, not pausing on the way or going slow. It had been too long and it was too good. We stayed still for a moment, my hands roaming his back as his were doing the same on me. Soon, Jacob started moving, deliberately slow.

"Oh, God. I missed you, Bells. I'm never letting you go now." We didn't know when we would have time alone again so I understood why he wanted to make it last but I needed release, and I needed it badly.

"You can go… faster… yeah… like that…"

Jacob groaned again, hooking my legs higher on his hips and pushing still deeper into me. The action made me move backward on the counter. I braced myself on my forearms, throwing my head back and enjoying his pounding. He was leaning over me, his mouth mere inches from mine, as I found out when I opened my eyes to watch the concentration on his face. There were beads of sweat all over his forehead. They were running down his cheeks. It made me want to lick them off his skin. And the sweat wasn't the only thing I wanted to lick.

His lips were on mine, devouring them, when he opened his eyes and saw me looking at him through my lashes. I had to concentrate to not close my eyes. He was hitting this place inside of me that was making me see stars. It was so good it almost hurt.

"Oh, yes!" I exclaimed, my ass grinding on the cold metal. Jacob gathered me up in his arms, pushing me against his chest, moving so fast into me that I thought he might break my body. It was too good to last. I couldn't really hold back any more. I was feeling so incredibly hot.

"I can't, Jake… I just… Ugh…" I was beyond being able to speak. It looked like it was the same for him. Our mouths were still stuck together, but I wasn't even trying to fight for dominance. His tongue knew exactly what to do. He was aggressive in his kissing. His teeth bit on my lower lip, gently at first, then harder. This combined with the feeling of my bare breasts brushing with intensity against his well-defined chest pushed me over the edge.

My orgasm overtook me before I even realized it. The fire had been bubbling inside, the tension almost unbearable until it was unleashed and my body went into the happiest place on Earth. I vaguely heard myself screaming Jacob's names along with some swear words that would probably make me blush later. My fingernails dug into Jacob's back but I knew I wouldn't be able to hurt him. I came down from my high to him thrusting one last time into me, pushing deep. His body shuddered, he exhaled loudly and I felt him release.

My hands were busy smoothing his hair back in place, away from his forehead where the locks had gotten stuck because of the sweat. He thrust a couple more times slowly then my body was like empty as he withdrew. He was smiling at me and I could only do the same. We were panting too much to be able to talk.

Jacob pulled me into a hug, his head bent on my shoulder to press a gentle kiss in my neck.

"That was some way of christening the house."


End file.
